I Will Love Again
by Midnight Siren
Summary: This is my 2nd GW songfic, hope y'all like it!


I Will Love Again  
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimers: 1) I don't own the GW characters, I would love to, but I don't :( so please don't sue me! I'm already broke. 2) I don't own the song 'I Will Love Again' it's sung by Lara Fabian.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Relena sat on her bed holding the teddy bear Heero had left her on the plane. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing a white tank top and blue drawstring pajama pants. It was another peaceful night at the Sanc Kingdom. The moon was shinning over head bathing the garden outside her balcony in silver light. A single tear ran down her cheek as she thought about Heero, the mysterious young boy that came into her life and forever changed it.   
  
Did i ever tell you how you live in me?  
Every waking moment, even in my dreams  
  
Relena turned out her lights and snuggled under her blankets and fell asleep clenching the teddy bear tightly in her hands. She slept peacefully once again. Two deep blue eyes watched her from the shadows of the garden.   
And if all this talk is crazy  
And you don't know what i mean  
  
Relena woke up in the morning. She was turning 18 finally and there was going to be a huge party, everyone was going to be there. She got up and took a shower. She quickly put on a plain white dress what had thin straps to hold it up. It was a high neckline and draped in the back showing a lot of her bare back. She put her hair up into a loose bun with two strands framing her face. She slipped on a pair of white sandals that had a two/three inch heel. "Miss. Relena! The Gundam pilots are here! Minus Heero Yuy! " One of her servants called up to her. Relena ran over to the mirror and looked at herself. She glanced back at the teddy bear.   
"Oh Heero." She whispered and ran down stairs.   
  
Does it really matter?  
Just as long as i believe  
  
Relena stood greeting all the guests. One guest surprised her, not once but twice. Heero Yuy came walking up, with a date. She knew who it was. Her name was Britney Heartwick, she hated Relena. ~ Why is she here? Why is he here? ~ Relena thought. "Hello Relena, you've met my boyfriend Heero Yuy." Relena felt her heart stop the minute she said 'boyfriend'. Relena nodded.  
"Hello Heero." Heero only nodded and then they went in.   
  
(CHORUS)  
I will love again  
Though my heart is breaking, i will  
Love again  
Stronger than before  
I will love again  
Even if it takes a lifetime to get over you  
Heaven only knows, i will love again  
  
Relena sat down at the table with the Gundam Pilots and Britney. She stayed silent and only spoke when asked a question. "Miss. Relena may I have this dance?" Relena looked up into two green eyes that belonged to a boy named Matt. She nodded and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. They danced while talking quietly and then he walked her back to the table. "I hope everything turns out great Miss. Relena." Matt said with a small bow.  
"Thank you, but I'm sure it won't." Relena said nodding her head. Duo rose an eyebrow.  
"What were you talking about?" Duo and Quatre asked at the same time. Relena shook her head.  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Relena answered her heart twisted into a knot as Britney pulled Heero out onto the dance floor.   
People never tell you  
The way they truly feel  
  
Relena watch slightly as Heero danced with Britney. She gave a light sigh and blushed when they all looked at her. "Miss. Relena is something wrong?" Quatre asked. Relena shook her head.  
"Excuse me, I have to get some air." Relena said as Heero and Britney came back to the table. Relena walked out onto the balcony as a nice breeze washed over her sending the strands that framed her face swirling. "Why did I have to fall for you Heero Yuy?" Relena whispered resting her chin on her palm.  
  
I would die for you gladly  
If i knew it was for real  
  
Relena heard someone come out onto the balcony. She turned around and found Duo with a worried look plastered across his face. "Relena?" Relena could feel the tears swell up in her eyes. They stung as her eyes as he said his next words. "I'm sorry to break this to you, but I know you loved Heero and all, him and Britney are going to get married in a couple of months." Relena's knees trembled and they gave out on her. Duo caught her. He held her close as she cried.   
  
So if all this talk sounds crazy  
And the words don't come out right  
  
Duo hushed Relena as they sat on the bench that was on the balcony. Relena's head was resting on his lap and he was gently stroking her hair back as she cried her broken heart out. Her once joyful, happy turquoise eyes were now sad and sorrowful. She felt so empty, like she was shattered into a million pieces.   
  
Does it really matter?  
If it gets me through this night  
  
Relena sat up and wiped away her tears. She looked at Duo and felt bad. She had always cried on his shoulder when something happened with her and Heero and she never thanked him. She gently pushed a part of his bangs out of his face and smiled. "Thank you Duo." Relena whispered.  
"For what?" Duo asked.  
(CHORUS)  
I will love again  
Though my heart is breaking, i will  
Love again  
Stronger than before  
I will love again  
Even if it takes a lifetime to get over you  
Heaven only knows, i will love again  
  
Relena smiled slightly. "You've always been there for me. Thank you, I'll always be here for you, you do know that right?" Duo smiled and took her hands in his. He pulled her up and bowed.   
"Relena, may I have this dance?" Duo asked standing up strait again. Relena smiled and nodded.  
  
If I'm true to myself, nobody else can take  
The place of you  
But I've got to move on, tell me what else  
Can i do?  
  
Relena and Duo swayed to the music in the background. Her head slowly rested on his shoulder and he held her closer. She closed her eyes taking in the feeling of being in his arms. She started to sing softly to the music.   
(CHORUS)  
I will love again  
Though my heart is breaking, i will  
love again  
Stronger than before  
I will love again  
Even if it takes a lifetime to get over you  
Heaven only knows, i will love again  
Relena and Duo parted a bit and Relena looked into his eyes only seeing love. "Relena I don't get what you see in Heero. Look how his treated you." Duo said tucking one of the strands of hair behind her ear, but it fell out again. Relena looked down she forced back her tears.   
"I don't either Duo." Duo looked a bit surprised. "I guess I'm to foolish to really see him for who he is. I'm happy for him that he found Britney." Relena looked up at him and their lips started to near each other. Finally the gap was closed between them. Once they parted Duo whispered, "I know Relena, and I will always be there for you."  
I will love again  
One day i know, i will love again  
You can't stop me from loving again,  
Breathing again  
Feeling again  
I know, one day, I'll love again  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~FINZ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  



End file.
